This invention relates to combustor apparatus for lasers and more particularly to chemical lasers. Other lasers combustor apparatus is shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,695 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,215. A nozzle array into which a combustor apparatus can discharge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,432.